


The Revival

by gamerkitty6274



Series: Strem's Torture Chamber [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - mission, Angst, Assassin - Freeform, F/F, Idc if this crushes your soul, Pokemon AU, are y'all ready for some yoharuby angst??, idk why im writing this, ruby is a sad soul, y'all thought i would stop at maru but here's a ruby :P, yes i might be doing this for every member
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: "You can stop now."





	The Revival

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby isn't as shy in this one because she's been hardened and traumatised a lot but she's still pretty easily frightened and kind at heart.

 

The first time Ruby saw her was when they she had strayed a little too far in her duties.

 

She had gone so far without realising, until she came to yet another abandoned street. Except, in this one, there was something sinister in the air that made Ruby shiver. Except, in this one, she was alone, on the first mission she had been trusted to carry out by herself. It was another boring mission to search for one of the rampaging enteties and report back to headquarters but Ruby really couldn't care less. It was a solo mission and that was all that mattered. At the very least, it would give that cocky green-haired girl who thought she was better than everyone something to respect her for. But if she failed... Even though Ruby knew it would be nothing serious, the thoughts of her cabinmates' laughter and teasing was more than she reckoned she could take.

 

Slowly, she took out the small device from her belt, careful not to drop it but she still fumbled a little, her fingers were almost numb from cold without her gloves. Muttering to herself, she clicked a few buttons and a small light flickered in the dim alleyway. Ruby selected "pokemon identification" from the menu just in case and scanned it around. A few rattata scampering around her feet, she could see, but otherwise there was no other wild pokemon around except for her own. _I guess that was just my imagination_ , she thought, _and not the sort of aura they give off after all_. She had been taught in training that there was a very specific aura that each of them gave off. Some of them had easily indentifiable ones but others, like the one she could feel, were a bit more complicated. It could be one, or the other, or maybe even something else. But something inside her told her that something was definitely off, something was definitely here in this street that made it so different from every other one that she has seen (Dia would probably call it instinct. Even though her training had reinforced that our instincts weren't always right, Dia told Ruby to never disregard her instincts and Dia was more trustworthy than any of those "teachers" the Revival gave them). 

 

She walked around a bit more, just to make sure she hadn't missed any potentially missing clues, when something suddenly buzzed to life. It was her card, she realised, and she took it out from her pocket and located a switch. A hologram popped out, the worried face of Kanan. "Kanan!" Ruby gasped. "Don't you work in the labs-"

 

"Shh." Kanan urged. She looked tired, and there were black circles under her eyes. Her blue hair was messy and dull, but a light shone in her eyes. Ruby had seen it many times before, but she didn't know what to call it. It blazed whenever Kanan was doing something she would never ever give up on, like trying to save Hanamaru from under a fallen tree. "I know I shouldn't be here unless it's an emergency, but it kinda is. Ruby, do you know the way back to the headquarters?"

 

"Uh, kinda, why?" Ruby asked. She desperately wanted to ask what was going on but she resisted the urge. "Is it-"

 

"Just listen!" Kanan snapped, and Ruby flinched. "Sorry!" She gasped, seeing Ruby's scared expression. "I'm really tired, but that doesn't matter. Ruby, you have to get out of- where ever you are- _now._ "

 

"What? Why?" She fumbled with it again, in her haste to pack up and leave. She held a pokeball in her other hand just in case. 

 

"Look, I can't explain but-" there was a sudden burst of static. "It's dangerous. You really shouldn't have gone this far, Ruby, this place is a mission for seniors, who are experienced in battling both pokemon and humans. You don't have to, but-" another crackle- "I'm really worried, Ruby. I know you're capable, but this place is one of the restricted use areas and for good reason."

 

Ruby didn't really hear the last of her words. Her mind was only concentrated on one part. "Pokemon, and humans? Why would they have to-"

 

"Look, I don't have much time, and nor do you. Be careful, Ruby, and if you see anyone suspicious, _don't talk to them_. If they introduce themselves it's best to listen but always have a method of escape and resistance nearby. And-" _crackle_ \- "If anyone says their last name is Tsushima, leave _immediately._ "

 

"What?" Kanan, why-"

 

But Kanan had ended the call. Slowly, Ruby put the card back into her pocket but a sudden noise almost made her drop it. It wasn't a human noise, she thought, nor a suspicious rustling. It was a loud shriek, almost animalistic, like the cry of a pokemon... Or maybe just someone with a very high-pitched voice. Whatever it was, it gave Ruby the creeps, and an urge to get out of there _right now_. In fact, that was what she did, until she almost tripped over something hard. 

 

"What the...?" She muttered, blinking. She stood up, dusting her hands, before looking back to see what had tripped her. "Ahh!"  The redhead had to cover her mouth lest she screamed, but she was very tempted to. She had tripped over something long, rectangular... She had thought it was a beam, or maybe a thick rod, but from the pinkish patches and the blood and dirt on it it was _definitely_  someone's leg. Ruby winced. Even after being used to seeing blood and wounds for so long she still couldn't stand the sight of it (Dia couldn't either, but she always bandaged Ruby's cuts and scrapes without a wince and a smile). But then, if there was a leg, a leg that wasn't severed, then there must be... "Another person?" She said aloud.

 

"Shush!" A sudden voice sounded, and pulled Ruby to the ground and her head hit the floor with a bang. She cried out as she felt the rough dirt scrape the side of her face, but the stranger seemed more concerned about not being heard than Ruby's health. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to get dust out of her eyes, she almost spoke when she remember Kanan's warning. Feeling around her, she stood up slowly when she was pulled down again. However, this time, instead of hitting the floor, her head landed on something... fleshy...

 

"What the actual-" Ruby yelped, but she closed her mouth when she heard the stranger sigh. 

 

"Look, I would appreciate it if you would keep quiet for now. There are freaking crazy ultra beasts on the loose, and I hope you know that, because if you don't I don't know what to do." From her voice Ruby guessed it was a girl, and a girl about her age at that. 

 

"O-Of course I do!" Ruby said indignantly. 

 

"Good. Then you _should_ know that shouting out isn't exactly the best thing to do, unless your aim is to get killed. And you _should_ know, that this place is deserted for a reason. Sit up." 

 

Ruby obliged, and luckily her vision returned back to its former capability. She could see that it was definitely a girl her age. Ruby could see dark blue-green hair sticking out from under a dark grey hood. The other girl wore rather battered clothes; her dark leggings were torn and _definitely_  not warm enough for the current weather. But whoever this girl was she definitely didn't show it. Although Ruby was sitting up, the other girl was half-sitting, her bloodied leg stretched out in front of her, her head turned away from Ruby's gaze.

 

"I think it's gone. Now, before you get back to wherever you came from..." The girl lowered her voice as if she was embarassed. "Could you take the small red thing that looks a bit like a tiny book out of my bag?"

 

"Oh, um, sure I guess." Ruby had to prod around for a bit, locating several pokeballs as she did so. _these must be hers..._  "Ah! Got it." She took it out and handed it to the girl. 

 

"Thanks. Um, now, would you mind opening it and snapping a picture of my leg? Because I think it's best if I didn't do too much moving..." 

 

"I don't mind..." Ruby did as she said. She had to do a bit of swiping around to find it, but she located the camera option and a screen popped up, filled with text and seemingly random letters, acronyms and numbers. 

 

"Okay... Could you please read out the ERP- No wait, actually just read out the whole thing."

 

"Ok, I guess." Ruby felt a bit uncertain. The uneasy aura had left, luckily, but for some reason this girl just made her a bit more nervous than she was. "ERP: two weeks, more if ankle is broken. What did you do?" She added uncertainly. 

 

"Don't ask." The other girl muttered. Ruby could see her eyes now, they were a bright purple-pink colour. "I think a big piece of plaster or something must have fell on it, and then I just had to make it worse by trying to get up and failing twice. And then I scraped it through the dirt about five times trying to move... Bad enough for you? I also tripped which is why that piece of whatever it is fell on it in the first place. Honestly, my luck is really the worst... Keep reading!" She added hurriedly, blushing as she saw Ruby's concerned gaze. 

 

"Okay... MLD: Sprained or broken ankle, Deep scrape and slash wounds to the lower leg, possible bone damage and bruising, potential blood poisoning, oh, and 87.9% chance of infection." Ruby tried not to laugh at the girl's devastated expression but she felt very sorry for her at the same time. "Please enter cause for in-depth diagnosis. That's it." 

 

"Are you serious?" The (blunette? Greenette? Ruby decided to go with Bluenette) blunette groaned. "I have to be stuck for here for at least three days until I can move without extreme awkwardness or 99.999% trip hazard, in which I'll probably _die_. Isn't that awesome?"

 

"What do you mean?" Ruby was confused. But then, nothing about her current situation made sense. This random girl was, for some reason, in a restricted use area, on her own and had high-tech devices. She had thin, torn clothes even though it was around about mid-november, yet she wasn't even cold. But then, she did look like someone who was a seasoned survivor. Come to think of it, she was pretty thin... "I'm not going to just leave you here!"

 

The girl was silent. For a moment Ruby wondered if she had done something wrong when she spoke. "It's Yohane." 

 

"What?"

 

"I said! My name's Yosh- I mean Yohane. And... you're the nicest and stupidest person I've ever met, but if you were serious about that taking me with you part, I owe you my life." Yohane paused, as if to let that sink in. "Which is not a situation I want to be in, but I guess I don't have a choice."

 

"Okay..." Ruby said. She'd lost track of how many times she'd been surprised by this girl, and the amount of times she'd forgotten what to say or lost track of her words. "Let's go then."

 

"What?"

 

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you can't exactly walk." Ruby smiled apologetically. "Do you have any pokemon? Any that can fly?"

 

"Not on me, no." Yohane grumbled. She attempted to kick a pebble, but winced and leaned on Ruby for support. 

 

"In that case, then I guess I'll have to lend you one. The re-" Ruby mentally slapped herself. What was she going to do with Yohane when she got back to the Revival headquarters? She couldn't just... She shook her head. She couldn't just ignore someone who was injured this badly, in a deserted are like this. 

 

"Are you okay?" Yohane asked suddenly. It startled Ruby a little; she hadn't expected the other girl to notice at all. 

 

"yeah, I'm fine. I take it you're okay with flying?"

 

"Anything to get out of here."

 

"Okay then." Ruby let out her togekiss and mantine. "You can get togekiss, since she's a bit more steady flier." Ruby sighed inwardly. She could just imagine Kanan's expression when she got back with Yohane. What in the world was she getting herself into now?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i might continue and make this into a full-blown fic. The other part to tis will come later when I've edited it. 
> 
> your opinion plez
> 
> Of course if this becomes an actual fic, it will be updated without a schedule like Cat's Cradle because my other two are on high priority.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: this is becoming a multichapter because I've accidentally become obsessed


End file.
